


To you, with love

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi's letter is probably from some point before the fight at Sae's palace, M/M, Ren's letter at some point after engine room, letters from each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: The emptiness that you hate and I love.





	To you, with love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt  
> "If you were looking for nothing, you found it."  
> "You know I wasn't. If I ever want to find nothing I just need to look into myself for a moment."

To Joker:

What bothers me the most about you, it was that you were empty, blank like a paper, free for everyone to use like they want, to fill with what they need.

But for me, that was the most difficult, since just like you, I am empty as well.

I didn’t know how to deal with you, I couldn’t adapt me to you, since there was nothing to adapt to.

You were the person with whom I felt more connected, because we shared the same emptiness. And seeing myself reflected in you, seeing all my imperfections, I began to resent you, and with time, to hate you.

I don’t expect you to understand.

Farewell, leader.

From Crow.

* * *

 

To Akechi:

I’m used to be what everyone wants me to be, and I was okay with it, until I met you.

With you I felt like myself. I felt comfortable and I was very glad for being able to know someone similar to me, and for the way you acted, I believed you thought the same.

I’m grateful to have known you, Goro.

I always am.

From Ren, _with love._


End file.
